What Can Go Wrong?
by Babiwasabi
Summary: What could go wrong when you have two twin children of Hermes at the same camp? Yes, our favorite twins are back. A collection of short stories about Conner and Travis pulling some genius pranks.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a revised version of the first chapter of What Can Go Wrong. Enjoy! :)**

Annabeth's Laptop

In the Herme's cabin, there were two particular children lying on their beds thinking of their next evil stunt. What was going on in Travis's mind? Well lets find out:  
_Hmmm. Clarisse? No, too dangerous. What about Katie? Nah, she already hates me enough...Annabeth! She wouldn't hurt me physicly right? No, wait she would... Oh well!...Man, I love Katie..._

And then in Connor's mind...  
_I wonder what would happen if you put together a unicorn and a monkey?  
_Connor's mind drifted a lot._  
Oh, right! Who should be prank? We could give Mr.D a bottle of Coca-Cola, and fill it with giraffe pee! Do giraffes even pee? Ha...it'd be like a waterfall shooting out of their butts because they're so tall.  
_Connor was a sad little ADHD boy...

Yes, the dimwits were just being their usual selfs. Ten minutes later, Travis had come up with a brilliant plan. He jumped off the bed, the impact waking Connor up from his nap. Connor bolted in an upright position, yelling,"Where, what, who? UMBRELLA!"

Travis rolled is eyes. "Dude! I have an idea for a prank!"  
"Cool, what is it?"  
"Well, I thought that maybe we could "destroy" Annabeth's laptop."  
"Man, she's gonna kill us."  
"I don't mean really destroy. We can get a metal box, decorate it so that it looks like Annabeth's laptop, then throw it into the river." Travis explained as if he were talking to a three year old, which he might as well have been doing.  
"Ohhh..." said Connor after a moment of contemplating the idea in his mind.  
"Understand?"  
"Yeah! When can we do it?"  
"As soon as we get a fake laptop."  
"Hephaestus!" The brothers said in unison.

A few minutes later, Connor and Travis were at the Hephaetus cabin, discussing the prank with Amy. Connor was jumping up and down with excitement. Travis jabbed his elbow into Connor's stamach, and he settled immedietly. Amy looked at him with concern. Connor mouthed an, "I'm fine" to her, then looked back at Travis.

When they were done the brothers left the cabin, and strutted back to their own, Travis's heart filled with pride.

The next day the "laptop" was the finished and they were ready for action. Last night Travis had described - with excruciating detail - everything that was supposed to happen. Connor fell asleep a few minutes into the speech, but Travis didn't notice. He was too busy pacing back and forth around the room fixing everything that could have made the prank fail mentaly.

Connor had gone to pick up the laptop from the Hephaestus cabin. Travis was waiting for him right next to the river. Annabeth promised to meet them in ten minutes. He had sneaked into the Athena cabin last night and stolen her laptop. Just this morning Travis went into the Athena cabin again, and promised Annabeth he would find it by 12:00, then meet her by the river to give it back.  
_Oh, Annabeth... She thinks I've gone good. _Travis thopught to himself.  
It had been 3 weeks since he had played a prank on someone. It was for that reason why Travis had been so eager to pull this one. The way he was strutting back to the cabin, the way he stayed up all night planning it. Although Connor wasn't fazed at all by his behavior, he's been living with his brother for twelve years. He knew him way too long to be confused.

A moment later Connor came back carrying the box in his hands. He took so long, that Travis was starting to get worried.  
"Connor! I've been waiting for five minutes, what took you so long? Annabeth is almost about to come!"  
"Sorry, but I was to busy being trampled by some Apollo kids having a race!" he said with annoyance.

Travis grunted and started to get to work. He made sure the the laptop looked perfect. Then stood readily, waiting for Annabeth to come. Travis was staring at Katie working in her garden when Connor nudged him in the arm. He pointed to Annabeth in the distance. Travis focused, and waited for her. When she approached them, Travis held up his arm signaling her to stop. She stood to a halt. Her eyes glued to the laptop in his hand. A smile crept to her face. Travis slowly and steadily held the laptop over the the river.  
Annabeth's eyes widened. "Don't. You. Dare." she yelled.  
"Where's my Thank You?" he said mockingly.  
"Give me my laptop, and then I'll thank you."  
"No." Travis replied, "Now."

Annabeth gave a tight smile and stepped forward. Travis inched closer to the river. She still refused to say thank you before Travis gave the laptop to her, so Travis loosened his fingers around the laptop, and let it drop.  
"NOOOO! TRAVIS!"

He ran, as fast as he could, but Annabeth was faster.

He ended up with a black eye, a dislocated shoulder, a broken arm, and a sprained ankle. But that was before he told her that the laptop was a decoy. Connor was left alone because Annabeth was convinced that he had nothing to do with it. Yes, the youngest ones are always the most innocent.  
Unless you're a child of Hermes.


	2. Chapter 2

Conner Stoll was a strange boy. Pranking people was the most fun thing he could ever do. He cackles when he sees someone slip. And seeing someone be humiliated is even funnier. But, there's always the timeless classic: The Banana Peel. Seeing someone slip on a banana peel always brightens Conner's day. It was like watching one of those silly cartoons.

So, one day, Conner had an idea. The banana peel prank is hilarious, but when you upgrade it, it's even better. So at breakfast one day, Conner volunteered to clean up around the cafeteria. Chiron knew something was going on, but he had a meeting that day and couldn't stay to find out. All he could do was hope that he wasn't the next victim. Conner grabbed a bucket and started going around, collecting all of the banana peels he could find.

When he was finished, Conner had about thirty-five banana peels in his bucket. Then he went to the Apollo cabin to borrow a trumpet.

The next morning Conner got up extra early. He picked up his bucket of banana peels and placed a couple on every doorstep. Then he sucked in a big breath and blew into the trumpet. Throughout camp, everyone knew that the sound of a trumpet could only mean one thing: battle. A second later, kids came storming out of their cabin doors. The unlucky first ones slipped and fell to the ground. Everyone fell at once. Shrieks erupted throght the entire camp from the ones who fell.

Soon Conner was on his stomach laughing. A second later, he was being chased through the camp, and on the Ares cabin's most-wanted list.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey...hey...hey, Travis..." Conner prodded his brother's face while he was sleeping.  
"Hey...hey...hey, Conner, do you think you can shut up?" Travis mumbled sleepily.  
"Hey...hey...hey, Travis, not really." Conner shot back with a mischevious smirk.  
"Ugh! What do you want! It's twelve o'clock!" he said.  
"Travis, it's twelve o'clock in the afternoon." Conner told him slowly as if talking to a three year old. Travis pulled a plump pillow from the end of his bed over his face. His muffled voice came through, which Conner translated as, "Leave me alone!"

The cabin was deserted as everyone was at archery practice. Chiron was quite upset to realize that Travis wanted to ditch his class. Conner, offered to get him, mostly because he wanted to annoy his brother.  
"Hey, come on. Wake up..." After several minutes, right when he was about to give up, an idea came into his mind. "Whoa! Look, Travis! Is that Katie Gardner out there? Hey Katie, what's up?!" Conner yelled out the window to no one. "What! Where!" Travis shot up. He ran his fingers rapidly over his messy brown hair; his eyes alert. He looked through the window and scanned the scene outside.  
After a few seconds, he realized that Katie wasn't there. She was supposed to be at defense with Clarrisse. Well, not-not that he had memorized her schedule or anything, Pssshhhh...that would be crazy...heh heh...  
Well, anyway...after Travis had gotten over the daze of just waking up, he rubbed his eyes and said, "You know, you better sleep with one eye open tonight Conner, 'cause I'm going to get you."

**I know, I know, not much of a chapter...but oh well, it's part of my New Year's Resolution to update more often.**


End file.
